twisted sleepover
by darkmagician4713
Summary: mokuba desides to have a sleepover with yugi and his friends. then joey gets locked in a room with kaiba. what will hapen?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkmagician4713: hi this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction and I had to go with a puppyshipping**

**Kaiba: why?**

**Darkmagician4713: because it is fun**

**Joey: why is it fun?**

**Darkmagician4713: because it annoys the two of you**

**Kaiba: I'm just going to give up on this one.**

**Joey: same here**

**Darkmagician4713: you two actually agreed on something**

**Joey: I'm leaving **

**Darkmagician4713: are you going to leave to Kaiba?**

**Kaiba: fine I'll stay**

**Darkmagician4713: yay. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

At the Kaiba mansion

"Mokuba, why are you sitting beside the door?"

"I'm waiting"

"For what?" Kaiba said starting to get annoyed.

"For my friends to arrive"

"You don't have to sit beside the door to wait for them you can hear the doorbell in the next room"

"Yes but that's no fun"

"Fine" Kaiba said before he left. He had honestly forgotten about Mokuba's sleep over. he just hoped that they would stay quiet

When he got back to his office all he could here was Mokuba saying "yay! You all made it!"

"How could we miss the chance to come here Mokuba?"

Kaiba knew that voice. That dreaded voice. It was the mutt's voice, why did he have to be here? And why didn't Mokuba tell him that he was inviting the mutt over. And if the mutt was there then the rest of those losers would be there too.

"So Mokuba, what are we doing tonight?" Yugi asked

"Whatever you want." Mokuba replied

Kaiba didn't want to here anymore, like plans to destroy the place orb anything. So he went as far away as he could.

After Kaiba was far enough, that he couldn't hear them anymore, joey asked "so does that mean that we can even play a prank on Kaiba?"

"Yes, what did have in mind?" he asked curiously

"Tea do you have any make-up on you?"

"Yes" she looked a little worried

"Well we can wait until Kaiba is sleeping, then we can sneak into his room and put make-up all over him"

"That sounds like it will be hilarious! "Tristan said excitedly

"I know right"

"Joey do you have an escape plan in case something goes wrong" Yugi said worried that joey would get hurt or worse.

"No, but I don't think anything will go wrong. What do you think Mokuba?"

"No Seto as a pretty heavy sleeper"

"Okay" Yugi seemed more relaxed after he said that

For the rest of the night joey, Tristan and Mokuba planed how they would go about the prank. Tea just sat beside them laughing at their plan and Yugi was left alone with his thoughts.

All Yugi could think about was the day Kaiba told him he liked joey, and it wasn't as a friend. He was in love with joey and asked for Yugi's help. He was worried that Kaiba may have over heard their plan, then catch joey before he could escape, and then what would he do to joey? Yugi didn't want to dwell on it any longer so he decided to help the other three out with their plan.

"So at midnight we go into kaiba's room and smother him in make-up"

"Sounds like a plan" Tristan replied

"Hay joey"

"What Yug?"

"Be careful"

"I will" joey was a tad bit confused but just let it slide by he had a plan to put into action

At midnight 

"Is everyone ready?" joey asked trying to keep his voice down

"yes" Tristan and Mokuba whispered

Tea replied with "I think so"

And Yugi was still trying to get out of it "what if kaiba's still awake?"

"Don't worry yug everything will be fine"

Joey slowly opened kaiba's door, and every one tiptoed into the room. When they got up to kaiba's bed tea handed over her make –up and joey was the first to put some on and the second he done that…

Kaiba woke up

Every one ran for the door and shut it behind them. Just then they realised that joey wasn't with them he must have been left inside.

"what will we do about joey?" Tristan asked extremely worried "Kaiba is joing to kill him"  
"I told him to be careful and now he's a goner, there is no way in hell we will get him out of this mess. We will just have to wait until morning.

To Be Continued!

**Darkmagician4713: so what do you think so far Kaiba?**

**Kaiba: I like it**

**Joey: like what?**

**Darkmagician4713:joey you're back**

**Joey: yeah, so Kaiba what do you like ?**

**Kaiba: the story**

**Joey: what about the story?**

**Kaiba: the end**

**Joey: what happens at the end?**

**Kaiba: read it and find out**

**Darkmagician4713: hay that's my line!**

**Kaiba: well you were too slow**

**Darkmagician4713:oh well bye for now and hop[e to see you again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkmagician4713: yay the next chapter**

**Kaiba: can't wait *smirks***

**Joey: what the hell are you going to do to me?**

**Kaiba: wait and find out**

**Joey: Dark can you tell me you're the one writing this**

**Darkmagician4713: you'll have to wait to find out Joey**

**Joey: why are the two of you so mean?**

**Darkmagician4713: because it's fun**

**Kaiba: yeah**

**Darkmagician4713: anyway on with the story**

**Joey: still incredibly worried here**

Joey POV

I was so close to putting make-up on Kaiba, and then he has to go and wake up. I still can't believe that the rest of the gang left me behind. Now I was sitting on kaiba's lap in his room with no escape at all. How the hell was I going to get out of here? Wait didn't Yugi say to be careful, did he now this might happen. If so then Yugi knows what's about to happen to me.

Na I was probably just over thinking things Yugi would have told me to be careful because he knew Kaiba would kill me if I tried to do anything stupid in his house.

Now I was just waiting for my punishment for trying to pull that prank on him.

So I closed my eyes not wanting to know what the punishment was and then…

He KISSED ME

I quickly opened my eyes

I was about to speak but he stopped me with another kiss

"I finally have my puppy all to myself" he purred in my ear and kissed me again

"What the hell? I'm not a dog!" I screamed. What did he mean by 'I finally have my puppy all to myself' I had to get some answers "what do you mean by 'your puppy'?"

"My perishes little pup is by my side"

"Why did you kiss me?" I hissed

"Because I love you"

"You set this up didn't you?"

"No honestly I thought Yugi did"

"Why would Yugi have set this up?" I was totally confused now

"I asked him to help me" he looked so innocent, it was sooo cute. Wait… what I am thinking.

I'm going to kill Yugi of this, why the hell didn't he tell me Kaiba liked me wait… he did tell me to be careful and did tell us to make an escape plan in case Kaiba woke up. Why didn't Yug tell me? Why did he keep that a secret?

"Is something wrong?" Kaiba said with that innocent look again. Why did he have to look sooo cute?

"Why did Yug not tell me how you felt?" I said just wanting answers and not caring how they came from.

"I don't know maybe he thought you wouldn't take it well" he seemed extremely calm

"I thought you didn't like me"

"At first I didn't, so when I did develop feelings for you I just keep acting the same way so you wouldn't notice"

Why was he being so honest? I started to care less and less with each passing second and also relaxing more, Kaiba clearly noticed this and held me closer.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" this question took me by surprise. Did I have feelings for Kaiba? I honestly don't know if I have feelings for Kaiba.

"I don't know"

"Well then let's find out" and with that said Kaiba kissed me again, but this time I started to kiss him back. What the hell. Why was I kissing Kaiba? I hated his guts. Why the hell didn't I just say that in the first place, if I did then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation, but I was still kissing him why wouldn't my body listen to me I wanted this to stop.

Soon later it did stop." Thank god that's over"

"You didn't like it?" Kaiba looked really sad, why the hell did that make me feel so guilty.

…

This time I went and kissed Kaiba. I decided to stop thinking and just let my body take control. Kaiba was surprised by this by it passed quickly and he was kissing me back

Just then Mokuba opened the door slightly "Uhh big bro don't harm joey. He didn't mean to anger you; he just wanted to have a laugh."

"Okay Mokuba, I'll think about letting him go"

"Thanks bro" Mokuba left and it was just me and Kaiba again

"Well you should probably go." I looked at him confused "we don't want them thinking I've killed you now, do we?"

"Okay then" I got up and started heading for the door

"But if you want to continue, you know where to find me." Okay now that was the Kaiba I knew. With that same old attitude and the same old smirk he always had, but there was no chance of me ever wanting to get back into that situation ever again.

I was soooo glad to be out of that room, I shut the door behind me and Mokuba was waiting for me out side, and he took me back to where my friends are.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Darkmagician4713: yay I got nit finished**

**Joey: that wasn't so bad**

**Kaiba: I would have done more if Mokuba hadn't interrupted us**

**Joey: don't say that you'll give her ideas.**

**Darkmagician4713: oh I already thought of that**

**Kaiba: then why didn't you wright it then**

**Darkmagician4713: I wanted the fans of this fic to wait a while for you two to do something like that.**

**Kaiba: good idea. Some things are worth the wait.**

**Joey: dark why are you doing this to me?**

**Darkmagician4713: like I told you at the beginning, it's fun!**

**Joey: just kill me now**

**Darkmagician4713: I can't do that I need you for the story.**

**Kaiba: and I can't let my puppy go that easily.**

**Joey: I hate the two of you**

**Darkmagician4713: okay fine by me **

**Kaiba: same here**

**Darkmagician4713: any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you in the next one**

**Kaiba: I know I'll be there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkmagician4713: hello again and welcome to chapter 3 of the twisted sleepover.**

**Kaiba: what's wrong with you?**

**Darkmagician4713: I'm tired**

**Kaiba: what was with that random sentence then?**

**Darkmagician4713: I get hyper when I'm tired**

**Kaiba: okay?**

**Darkmagician4713: where's joey?**

**Kaiba: with Yugi**

**Darkmagician4713: why?**

**Kaiba: he tried to kill himself**

**Darkmagician4713: was that because of the story?**

**Kaiba: yeah**

**Darkmagician4713: I guess we will just have to start the story without him. I hope you enjoy**

Joey's POV

Mokuba and I reached our friends. They all looked happy to see me, especially Yugi. "Hay guys"

"Joey your alive" Tristan laughed

"Joey what happened?" tea asked, that was probably the one question that everyone wanted to now but was too afraid to ask.

"Well joey?" she keep pushing the question, she really wanted to know. I guess I will tell them, what the worst that can happen?

"Kaiba…" I can't say it the only one that would believe me would me.

"Kaiba, what?" Tristan was getting rather curious now

"…did nothing. He just wanted to worry everyone" I continued laughing nervously. Everyone fell for it but Yugi. I could tell that he knew something went on and wouldn't rest until he knew what that was. This was going to be a long night.

Kaiba's POV

I just sat staring out the window wondering how long it would take for my little puppy to come back to me and if Yugi and the rest of his gang would find out what I had done. Would joey ever tell his friends what had happened in the first place, probably not but Yugi would find out soon and that would be by how joey will be acting all night.

Joey's POV

All the others had fallen asleep and me and Yugi where the only ones still awake.

"So joey, what actually happened with Kaiba?" Yugi was totally serious now. He defiantly knew what happened or at list he was able to guess.

"He kissed me twice." I might as well tell him, there was no other way of getting out of this, well out of Yugi bothering me about what happened

"Really?" he said trying to be surprised

"He told me that he asked you for help to get close to me Yug, you don't need to act surprised." Okay now I was annoyed Yugi should have guessed that I knew Kaiba had told him how he feels about me, and if I didn't he could have just told me the now instead of me finding out from Kaiba.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he sounded really guilty. It wasn't that bad he knew how I would react if he told me sooner.

"It's okay; I wouldn't have believed you until tonight anyway"

"So do you like him?" Yugi was starting to get curious.

"I'm totally confused with that part"

"Why?" he looked just as confused as me.

"I started to kiss him back" I replied questioning myself again

"So you do like him?"

"But I wanted nothing more than to tear his head off"

"Hmm, why don't you sleep on it and see how you feel in the mourning" Yugi always knew the best was to deal with things.

"I don't think I will be able to get any sleep after what happened"

"Well then what do you want to talk about" I thought I would get some answers out of him while I had the chance.

"How long have you known Kaiba liked me?"

"6 month now"

"Seriously and you still didn't tell me?"

"Well unless Kaiba actually admitted it, you wouldn't believe me" he was totally right I wouldn't believe him, no one would, but he could have tried to tell me or tried to convince Kaiba to admit his feelings to me. "Well we should try to get to sleep"

"Yeah g-night yug"

"Good night joey" we both went to sleep and I waited for mourning to come.

To be continued…

**Darkmagician4713: Yey I got it finished. Too bad joey couldn't be hear though**

**Kaiba: yeah**

**Yugi: hay what's going on**

**Darkmagician4713: Yugi! How is joey doing?**

**Yugi: he's fine and he said that he wills he hear next time**

**Kaiba: yes!**

**Darkmagician4713: you've missed joey haven't you Kaiba?**

**Kaiba: of course I miss my puppy**

**Yugi: Kaiba do you like joey?**

**Darkmagician4713: like him! Kaiba's been giving me ideas for the fic!**

**Yugi: well good luck with that Kaiba**

**Kaiba: thanks**

**Darkmagician4713: well we should probably go and hopefully next time joey will be bake to enjoy the next instalment of the twisted sleepover.**

**Kaiba: you did it again**

**Darkmagician4713: I already told you that I'm tiered and when I'm tiered I get really hyper.**

**Kaiba: okay**

**Darkmagician4713: well bye and hope to see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkmagician4713: yay chapter 4**

**Kaiba: finally but you're doing pretty well with this**

**Darkmagician4713: I know but I haven't had any inspiration for this story and I have been preoccupied with another.**

**Kaiba: then you shouldn't have started the new story.**

**Joey: hay guys and dark kaiba's right with that**

**Kaiba: joey your back *hugs***

**Darkmagician4713: it's nice to see you again and I already had the story written but just hadn't put it up. I can think of more things for my other story than for this one.**

**Joey: fine then just leave this story to be forever unfinished then and sorry for how I acted before**

**Darkmagician4713: it's fine and I'm not going to do that**

**Joey: well don't you think you should get on with the story then**

**Darkmagician4713: yeah let's get this started**

"Morning Kaiba"

"Morning joey" such a welcoming voice.

"So what are we doing today?" what has he got planed this time?

"I don't really want to get out of bed so why don't we just stay here and relax?"

"You're not the kind of person that would just want to relax"

"You know me to well" after that Kaiba got on top of me and started to lick my neck. "So why don't we just get started then"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

…

"Joey what the hell?" I know that voice who is it? its Tristan… shit its Tristan what the hell have I been saying.

"What is it pal?"

"You started shouting kaiba's name in a sort of aroused way what's going on?" oh god what is going on?

"I don't know"

"How can you not know?"

"Tristan do you know why you dream about half the stuff you do?" And tea to the rescue I love it when she defends me in these situations.

"I dream about food and I love food so why wouldn't I dream about it? "And that destroys tea's help.

"Look I don't know why I was dreaming about Kaiba! So just drop it"

"So the mutt was dreaming about me then, did you like it that muck then?"

"Like what? Joey what's Kaiba on about? "Great now the howl gang wants to know now. "Joey whats Kaiba on about?"

"Last night when you left me in the death trap... Kaiba... Kissed me."

"WHAT!"

...

"...Yeah... It happened"

...

"Why does Yugi not surprised?" Tristan is going to hate me.

"I was talking to him last night about all this."

"YOU DIDN'T COME TO ME FOR!" As predicted Tristan is angry.

"Tristan I didn't know how you were going to react but Yugi can keep a clear mind with a lot of things, sorry pal if I thought you would have been able to help" great he's staying silent now.

"Well did Yugi help at all then?" Why does Kaiba want to know?

"Shut up Kaiba!"

"Seto" what the hell is he saying? What does he want?

"What?"

"Call me Seto" what the hell?

"Why?"

"Just think it's more appropriate with the situation."

"What situation?" He is going to drive me up the wall.

"Do you want us to leave?" Yugi always has smart ideas, it would be better if Kaiba and I sort this out our self's.

"Yes yug. It would probably be better if I and Kaiba deal with this on our own"

"Bye joey, good luck dealing with this. Common guys!" Good. Now I don't have them trying to interfere with any of this and putting ideas in my head.

"Now you wanted to talk joey!"

"It seems really weird with you calling me joey instead of wheeler."

"I know this isn't what you wanted to talk about. So what do you want to know or what do you want to do?"

"I want to know why... Just why?"

"Why what?"

"Everything! Why you acted like you hated me? Why now? Why me?" why was I starting to panic?

"I hated you at first and couldn't change the way I was acting at that point. Last night was the first chance I saw to tell or show you how I feel so I took it and I'm still completely clueless on why you."

"What do you want to do about this?" lets see what he want hopefully that will help.

"I want you to be with me."

...

"Okay"

"Okay to what?"

"I'll be with you; we can see how this goes."

...

...

...

"What?!"

"I'll see what it's like being... With you."

...

...

...

Please say something.

...

...

"Really?" Finally Seto talked.

"Yeah" oh god he looks so cute with that smile.

"I love you so much" this is the first time he has ever sounded like he cares.

"I love you too, Seto" looks like vie mad him happiest person alive.

"Well then if you love me then why don't you spend the day with me then?"

"Okay"

**Darkmagician4713: I've finished the howl story... I should make a sequel. Don't you think?**

**Kaiba: *kissing joey***

**Darkmagician4713: can you 2 stop for 5 minutes?**

**Joey: Seto stop for a sec dark wants us.**

**Kaiba: fine what is it?**

**Darkmagician4713: I was thinking of making a sequel to this story since I've finished this one now.**

**Kaiba: that is a great idea, can I help?**

**Joey: me too?**

**Darkmagician4713: of course you can... And if you had wanted to you could have helped with this one too.**

**Kaiba: should have asked earlier.**

**Darkmagician4713: well it will probably take a while I am busy with another story, but I hope to get it started soon. Hope to see you soon.**

**Kaiba: so joey where we.**


End file.
